The various embodiments and aspects described herein relate to a folder storage compartment.
Storage compartments that are collapsible are typically difficult and time-consuming to erect and collapsed. Oftentimes, they may require equipment such as screwdrivers and hammers to collapse or erect the storage compartments. Unfortunately, because these storage compartments are difficult to erect and collapse, time-consuming to do so and may require equipment for traversing the storage compartments between the collapsed and erected positions, many users cannot or are hesitant to purchase and enjoy the storage compartments.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved storage compartment.